Talk:(DELETED)/@comment-58.111.69.137-20150917034510
As I sat up I suddenly became aware of how much I had to piss and quickly padded across the cold wooden floor of my studio apartment to the bathroom. Letting a powerful jet of piss out into the open toilet bowl I felt my ass clench slightly and became aware that my hole felt a tender and rather slick. Finishing up my piss I ran a finger up my crack, feeling my puffy wet hole. I looked at my finger, shiny with whatever was wetting my ass, for a long moment before turning around and bending over to look at my hole in the mirror. Winking back from between my spread ass cheeks was my hole, puffy, and pink, not quite closed, and shiny with what I thought might be lube but I suspected was something else. I ran my finger along my crack again, this time dipping into my tender hole, when I brought it round I was confronted with evidence of what I had already suspected to be true. It was not lube leaking from my clearly well fucked hole but cum. My heart thudded in my chest. I had no recollection of getting home last night, let alone of getting fucked. Jesus, I thought nervously, what have I done? Not only had I had sex but clearly unprotected sex and I had let the guy cum in me, what had I been thinking? I walked back to my bed and grabbed my phone from where it had been charging on the nightstand hoping to find some evidence of what I had done. There were several texts from the two friends I had gone out with starting around just after midnight asking where I had disappeared to; the most recent being just a few minutes ago, must have been what had woken me up. I sent back a quick response saying that I was home, and apologized for giving them a fright. The next message on my phone was from a contact I didn’t remember having, one simply named “SIR”. The message was short and succinct: Check out the link and then let me know when you’re ready for more. I clicked the link and it took me to a private video server. Sitting down on my bed I pressed play and watched as the video began. It faded in on a guy’s ass, his beefy hairy cheek hammering back and forth as he clearly pounded someone. The camera moved under the guy, between his legs to show a fat raw cock pounding into an unknown ass. The bottom was moaning in pleasure with each thrust, something about the bottom’s voice seemed familiar even through the tiny phone speakers. I stopped the video and grabbed my laptop from under the bed. Hurriedly transpiercing the url to my browser I pulled up the video again. There was definitely something that I recognized in the bottom’s groans. https://breeding.zone/index.php?app=core&module=attach&section=attach&attach_id=6701 tumblr_n99nl4X6PA1sehsrio1_400.gif 1.85MB 31 downloads My cock was starting to get hard watching this fat cock pound this boy’s hole, his ass lips clinging to the hard shaft each time the top pulled out. Eventually the camera moved again, pulling back between the top’s legs and then panning up his broad muscular back to look over his shoulder. My jaw dropped, there laying flay out, legs in the air, eyes closed in ecstasy, being fucked by a raw cock, was me. I took in my pale skin, dark hair, strong chest, tight stomach, pink nipples. I saw my chest heave with racked breath as the top mercilessly plowed my hole. Though my head was reeling and my heart pounding my cock was growing still harder as I watched myself get fucked. I had no memory of this, yet there was no denying it was me there getting fucked bareback. I felt like I should be sickened by what I was seeing but I found myself becoming more and more turned on as I watched. The top fucking me seemed to be getting close as he started fucking me even harder. He grunted as he hammered his cock into my clearly willing ass. The camera panned down to show him slamming into me balls deep with every thrust. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” a gravely voice that I can only assume belonged to the top said, “I’m gonna breed your sweet fucking cunt boy.” “Yes,” said my voice, the unmistakable glee sending a shiver up my spine, “breed my hole!” The man growled and pressed his cock as far as he could into my hole, clearly shooting his load deep into me. Watching myself get bred I couldn’t help but reach between my legs and feel my still wet hole… Slowly the man pulled out from my now cum filled hole. I looked at the time bar, the video wasn’t even a quarter of the way over. The camera zoomed in as the head of the man’s cock popped out of my hole, a small glob of cum bubbling out after it. For a moment my hole was left gaping and empty, then a new voice, not the top who had just fucked me called, “Who’s next?” https://breeding.zone/index.php?app=core&module=attach&section=attach&attach_id=6702 tumblr_n9kqvkuBKI1tgg28po1_400.gif 1003.95KB 23 downloads Another cock, the body it belonged to cut out of the frame stepped up and slid effortlessly into my hole, The camera shifted again showing my body stretched out on the bed, my mouth now occupied by the cock that just been inside my ass. I watched in aroused horror, my cock throbbing, as time and time again my ass was seeded by random cocks. The video never showed their faces though, it showed plenty of mine, making sure to zoon in on my face whenever I begged a top for his load. I noticed that my eyes, though wide and alert looked a little blood shot and slightly unfocused. The video was almost an hour long and featured fourteen different tops, all of whom fucked and bred my ass. No wonder my hole was tender. The last shot of the video was a slow zoom in on my wrecked hole after the last top had shot his load deep inside of me. I stared in amazement at my loose and gaping hole. That sort of thing had never turned me on before but seeing my on hole wrecked like that, dripping with cum, was different, it made me feel hungry. I wanted my hole to look like that more, I wanted to have my ass plowed and dripping with cum. The video faded to black, and then a message appeared on the screen, “You know you want more bitch,” followed by the phone number now listed in my contacts as SIR. For a long moment I sat, one hand holding my phone, and the other with three fingers lodged in my cummy hole. I wasn’t entirely sure when during the film I had thrust three fingers inside of myself and started riding them desperately but even now that the movie was over I was reluctant to remove them. Rocking back on my fingers again, feeling them push against my ass ring I knew what I had to do. I unlocked my phone, opened SIR’s text and sent him a message: I’m ready now. The response was almost instantaneous as if SIR had been waiting with his phone in his hand. That was fast boy. You ready to take more cock? Yes, I responded. Right now? Yes, I hesitated before adding the next part but then hurriedly hit send, I need it. Good boy. Come and get it. He texted me an address just a few blocks away in the northern part of Hell’s Kitchen, and added, Don’t bother showering or putting on underwear. You have ten minutes to get here. My heart was pounding, a little voice in the back of my head told me I was crazy, but I wasn’t thinking with my head. I grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and a pair of gym shorts, slipped into some shoes and, leaving everything but my keys and phone behind rushed out of the door. I practically ran the nine blocks to his apartment, making it there in just over six minutes. I texted saying I was there and the door buzzed. Once inside I received an apartment number with the instruction to hurry. He lived on the fifth floor of an old walk up, and having taken the stairs two at a time the whole way up I was more then a little winded when I knocked on his door. It quickly opened and a tall olive skinned man in an old yellowing jockstrap with a thick leather harness strapped to his chest opened the door. I gapped at this specimen on manliness in front of me. At five eleven I like to think of myself as tall but this man towered above me making him probably six five. Between the thick straps of his harness bulged powerful fur covered chest muscles that led to hard defined abs. His arms were thick, covered with coarse hair, and knotted all over with veins. The basket of his jock bulged with what could only be thick meaty cock and oversized cum laden balls, the whole mass of which thrust out boldly from his tree trunk like legs. He did not smile at me, his handsome face told of only one thing: lust. https://breeding.zone/index.php?app=core&module=attach&section=attach&attach_id=6703 tumblr_ntj4hlVnWj1r325dio1_540.jpg 66.92KB 22 downloads “I knew you were gonna be a good one last night when you were begging for loads before the first cock even breached your cunt,” he had a rough, deep, rumbling voice that seemed to echo from somewhere deep inside his cavernous ribcage. “Get that sweet cunt inside, and strip off, I’ve waited long enough for my chance at that hole.” That struck me as odd, was he not one of the men who had fucked me last night? I thought that even the cameraman had cum inside of me. I didn’t care though I stepped inside and before the door was even closed had kicked off my shoes, pulled my shirt off over my head and dropped my shorts to the ground. “Fuck you’re a hot little cum slut,” he said leading me into the living room where he sat down on the couch, legs spread wide. “Well, get between my legs and start wetting my cock boy. All the lube I’m gonna give you to get this monster up your cunt is spit and whatever cum is left in you from my friends last night.” Caution and logic were long gone, I was now completely in the grips of my own lust, and now I a safe sex enthusiast, fell to my knees desperate to get another bare cock up my ass. Pulling his musty jock aside I revealed a thick, flaccid cock resting on a pair of truly massive balls. I took his soft cock in my mouth, rolling his nuts around in my had as I rid so, marveling at their size. It didn’t take long for his cock to start hardening I my mouth, and I was quickly overwhelmed my the sheer length and girth of the thing. His broad flat mushroom head ballooned in my mouth, swelling till it stretched my cheeks. I did my best to slobber all over his shaft and head, trying to get it as wet as possible for my hole. Though I was enjoying guzzling down his gorgeous member, SIR had other plans and soon as he felt his cock was slicked with enough spit he knocked me back and stood up. He instructed me to get on all fours on the couch, resting my chest on the back of it. I clambered up and assumed the position he had instructed and waited with eager anticipation. SIR took his time coming up behind me, rubbing his blunt cock head up and down my ass crack a few times, before zeroing in on my still tender and slightly gaped pucker. I had expected him to push in roughly but instead he began a slow thrusting that alternately pressed against my sphincter and gave it time to relax. Very, very slowly my hole opened till suddenly his broad flay head pushed inside of me and stayed there. “Fuck that’s a nice hole. I may just have to keep it after I ruin it.” My brain had completely shut down, over loaded with the massive waves of pleasure that were crashing over my body and SIR began to delve deeper into my hole. It took a long time for him to finally fuck his whole cock into me, but when he finally bottomed out and I could feel his massive balls against mine I felt nothing but joy. “Tell me what you want boy,” he growled in my ear. “I want you to fuck me, SIR.” “What else?” “I want you to cum in me, to breed me!” “Good boy, that’s probably the first time you’ve ever said that sober isn’t it?” “Yes, SIR.” “I’m gonna knock you up and set you free boy.” I wasn’t entirely sure what he meant but I pressed my hips back against him as if trying to will more of his cock into my hole. He chuckled at that and began to slowly fuck me, pulling his cock almost entirely from my hole before sliding it back in to the hilt. I moaned like a whore, desperate for a real pounding. SIR knew what I needed though, and quickly began to pick up the pace and intensity of his thrusts until soon he was hammering away at my ass without mercy. I was practically screaming as his cock wrecked my hole, bruising my sphincter a little with each thrust. https://breeding.zone/index.php?app=core&module=attach&section=attach&attach_id=6704 tumblr_npvtifstcz1t2opeco4_540.jpg 49.96KB 19 downloads He hammered away like that for longer then I thought possible, till both of us were drenched in sweat and I lay pressed into the back of the couch limp. Suddenly he stopped and pulled out of my hole with a soft pop. “Get you your back, I wanna look in your eyes while I breed you.” I flipped onto my back and grabbed my legs spreading them wide showing SIR my now wide-open hole. Without hesitation he sunk back into me and resumed his breakneck pace. The sweat pored from his body, dripping onto me, I didn’t care thought, I could feel his pace starting to change and heard the shift in his breathing. SIR was getting close. He kept up his voracious pace for as long as he could before he suddenly growled deep in his chest like a bear and locked eyes with me as he slammed into my hole several times very roughly. He didn’t have to tell me he had cum, I knew, I could feel the warmth spreading in my ass. He flopped forward, his cock still lodged inside of me, his hairy sweaty chest now pressed to mine. “Fuck,” he said at length, “I knew your cunt would be worth it. I’m totally keeping you as my new cum dump.” He smiled at me, “See I told you last night, take all those loads and you’d be ready for mine.” “You did?” I said panting. “Oh that’s right you won’t remember sense we slipped you those drugs.” His smile became a wicked smirk. “But I told you last night, you take my buddies NEG loads up your cunt and by tonight, well you came around faster than I anticipated, you’d be begging for my POZ cock up your loose cunt.” Holy shit! I thought, I hadn’t even asked him or thought about… Jesus. I had just taken what had to be a massive POZ load in my ass. It only took me a millisecond longer to realize I didn’t care. I had just been fucked like I never had before. Clearly I had loved last night as well. If taking POZ loads meant that I was going to get fucked like this more then that was fine by me. “How do you feel now that you’ve had it boy?” He asked. I answered in the only way I could, honestly, “I want… I need more.”